Lethal Love
by Sparkling-nexis137
Summary: When Leo finds himself in the middle of a deadly love/hate triangle between Karai and a crazy mutant stalker he'll have to find a way to avoid both lethal ladies and still manage to come out in one piece.
1. Teaser

**Ch. 1: Teaser**

The moon shines over the city of New York as the sound of clanging metal echoes through the air.

Two blades cross against the moonlight sky.

Holding one blade is LEO, looking on with a resolute stare.

And on the other end, KARAI, donning a hateful glare.

The two uncross blades and the battle resumes as the two leap from rooftop to rooftop slashing and hacking at one another in an vicious ballet of steel.

Across the street, a shadowed, humanoid figure leans against the railing atop a building, her head held in her insectoid claws in a wistful gesture.

She siiiiiiiighs.

"Oh, Leo. If only you would dance with me the way you dance with that she-devil. What does she have that I don't?"

The figure reaches to her waist and pulls out a dead mantis body with a potato stuck on where the head should be.

"Nothing." says the figure, providing a deep voice for the deceased doll. "You're the most beautiful girl in the whooole world! He'd be lucky to have a girl like you."

"Oh, Charley." she says in her normal voice. "You always were a sweet talker."

The figure reaches down and hangs the doll on a belt lined with other dead mantis bodies, each with an odd object replacing their head.

"We love you, Clicky!" says one doll.

"You're the best!" says another.

"I think you look fat."

"Shut up, Brad!" shouts Clicky.

She stares out over the city where Leo and Karai continue their fight.

"Enjoy your dance while you can, Karai." she says smiling. "Cause soon Leo will be aaaaall mine."

* * *

**Authors Note: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Sparkles here. This is a story dedicated to my BFF niko56. The events of this story take place in the first half of the Second Season of the 2012 TMNT television series. What you just read was an extremely brief teaser of all the exciting things to come. Trust me when I say that future chapters will be waaaaaay longer. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Call me Clicky

**Ch. 2: Call me Clicky**

The resounding clang of blades echo as Leo and Karai duel across the urban sprawl.

Leo retreats, backing across the rooftop as Karai lashes out aggressively, her blade SMASHING against Leo's again and again in an epic display of unbridled rage.

"Why. Won't. You. Just. Die?!"

Karai slashes at Leo only for Leo to backflip off the rooftop, swinging off a fire escape in mid fall and landing safely in an alleyway down below.

Karai drops down in front of him, pointing her blade at him once more.

"Stop it, Karai. This isn't you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course this is me!"

"No, it's not. Shredder may want you to believe you're this ruthless ninja, but I know that deep down you're a good person. I believe in you."

Leo drops his blades.

Karai stares in shock.

Leo smiles.

"I trust you."

Karai continues staring before her face contorts in rage.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Karai levels her blade and lunges at Leo.

Leo's eyes widen in shock as the point of the blade hurtles towards his exposed neck. Too fast to dodge. Too close to avoid.

Karai's blade is almost upon him when-

WHAM!

A tall figure comes in from nowhere and SLAMS into Karai, hurling her across the alleyway right into a brick wall.

Leo falls backward to the ground as he stares up at the figure.

Over seven feet tall with yellow-green skin. Four arms extend from her insectoid torso, two tipped with five fingered claws and two with razor sharp scythes. Definitely some kind of mantis mutant if Leo had to guess, but the strangest thing of all is the belt around her waist which is completely decorated with weird looking dolls, each with something strange where the head should be.

As Leo stares, the mantis mutant's head twists to face him. She stares at him with multi-faceted, red eyes before—

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

She lunges towards him with a shriek of delight, her short insectoid wings carrying her through the air before she scoops up Leo in a massive, bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Leo! I was soooo worried! Did that mean, ugly, getting-fat-from-too-much-sushi Karai hurt you?"

"Uh. No. What? Who are you?"

The mutant drops him.

"Oops. Silly me. I should probably introduce myself. My name's—"

She SCREECHES, her mouth uttering fourth a series of insectoid clicking noises.

"But you can call me Clicky. Or, if you wanna skip the formalities, you can call me…"

She drapes herself into Leo's arms, her clawed hands stroking his face.

"Yours."

Leo stares at her, completely freaked out.

"Uh, well, thanks for saving me."

He drops her, causing her to land with a THUD.

"It was great meeting you, but I really should—"

He turns to leave only for Clicky to pop up right in front of him.

"Bah!"

Clicky laughs.

"Don't play coy with me, Leo-kinz. You may not remember it, but we met a loooong time ago."

Leo stares.

"We did?"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

FLASHBACK

A tiny, regular mantis sits on a flower next to a sidewalk.

"It was a long, long time ago, back when I was just a regular mantis."

The mantis looks down below the flower where a headless mantis corps twitches on the ground.

"I had just ended a relationship with my then boyfriend, Tony, and was searching for new love. And that's when I saw you."

An explosion BLASTS a car on the other side of the street.

Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie battle across the street against an army of Kraang droids.

"You didn't see me at the time because you were a little preoccupied, but I definitely saw you."

The tiny mantis looks in awe.

Across the street everything turns to a pink tinted slow motion as Leo's katana fly through the air.

"You were everything I had ever wanted. Sharp, skillful blades. A hard, toned carapace. And best of all, a beautiful, perfectly shaped head."

Everything goes back to regular speed as the turtles fight on.

"You were every mantis girl's dream, but unfortunately there was a sliiiiight problem."

A Kraang droid head SLAMS down right next to where Clicky stands on the flower, the regular sized head dwarfing her by comparison.

"I was small."

* * *

Mantis Clicky stands on a rooftop staring down at Leo on the streets below as he faces off against Karai

"For weeks I followed you, pining away for our forbidden love and watching as that nasty Karai girl tried to snatch you away from me. I prayed for something, anything that could fix the size gap that kept us apart. And then one night my prayers were finally answered."

A vile of mutagen CRASHES down behind Clicky, shattering and spewing mutagen all over her.

* * *

BACK TO PRESENT

Clicky stands holding Leo bridle style with her two right arms as her left arms gesture triumphantly to the sky.

"It was a gift from above. In one fell swoop I was transformed into the tall, ravishing creature that stands before you ready to finally embrace our fated love in holy _matrimony_!"

"WHAT?!"

Clicky drops Leo to the ground as she squeals in excitement.

"Ooooooh, can't you just imagine how romantic our wedding will be?"

"Hey! Freak show!"

Clicky turns to the side where Karai stands glaring angrily at her.

"Hate to break up the love fest, but if you don't mind I have a turtle to end."

Clicky growls before turning to Leo with a sweet smile.

"Could you wait here for just oooone second, Sweetie. Karai and I need to have a little _chat_."

She turns to Karai, swinging out her scythes with furious growl.

"He's mine!"

She lunges.

Leo watches as Clicky and Karai cross swords and scythes, their shadows dancing across his confused and horrified face.

"Uh, yeah, so, while you two do that I'm, uh, I'm just gonna…go."

As Leo talks he quickly slides open a manhole cover, ducking inside before disappearing into the sewers.

Clicky calls over her shoulder.

"What was that, Leo-honey?"

She looks over her shoulder only to notice Leo gone.

"Leo?"

A kick SLAMS her across the face.

* * *

Back at the lair, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and April sit around the TV enthralled in the latest episode of Super Robo Mecha Force Five.

* * *

On screen, the Mighty Super Robo Mecha floats in space as two massive armies careen towards it on either side.

Inside Captain Coolstar stands with his arms crossed resolutely as his crew stands around him.

"Captain Coolstar!" shouts Dr. Blip frantically. "What are we going to do?! Both the Gundalien and the Squeposian forces have come to destroy us!"

Inside the Gundalien ship their evil captain stands mightily upon the bridge.

"We, the Gundaliens, shall be the one to destroy the Super Robo Mecha Force Five!"

On the Squeposian ship, their evil captain also stands mightily upon the bridge.

"No! It is we, the Squeposians, who shall do the destroying of the Super Robo Mecha Force Five!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yes, we will!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Princess slaps her hands to the sides of her face.

"It is such super bad, sad times for all!"

* * *

Donnie and April sit next to each other on the couch as images continue to flash across the screen.

Donnie turns to April.

"More popcorn?"

Donnie holds out the bowl as April reaches a hand in.

As she eats the popcorn, Donnie stares at her with dreamy eyes, absorbing her radiant beauty.

Just then Mikey flips over the couch and plops down between them.

"Don't mind if I do."

He grabs a handful of popcorn, and munches away as Donnie glares.

As Donnie continues to express his aggravation at the unexpected intrusion, Leo walks into the lair looking extremely confused.

Master Splinter emerges from the kitchen holding a cup of tea and notices his eldest son's expression.

"What is wrong, my son? You look troubled."

Everyone in the room turns to Leo as Donnie flicks off the TV.

"You okay, Leo?" asks Donnie.

"I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess?'" asks Raph skeptically.

"I was up top fighting Karai when—"

"Woah, woah, woah!" says Raph, standing. "You fought Karai?"

"Are you hurt?" asks Donnie, hurrying over to check Leo out.

"No, I'm fine." says Leo. "This mantis mutant girl saved me…and then said she wanted to marry me."

Everyone stands silent before—

"BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

The entire room erupts into laughter.

"It's not funny!" shouts Leo.

"You're right." says Raph, clutching his sides. "It's hilarious!"

"Leo and mantis girl, sitting in a tree~!"

"Shut up, Mikey! This is serious! She could be dangerous!"

"Wow, Leo." says April, snickering. "First Karai, then this new girl?"

"You've got some strange taste in women, bro." says Raph, smirking.

"What's this girl's name anyway?" asks Mikey.

"She called herself Clicky." replies Leo.

"Hmph. That's a dumb name. I would have called her 'Man Eater' or 'Manta-sister!'"

Leo turns to Splinter with pleading eyes.

"Master Splinter, surely you see the danger here."

Master Splinter turns away smiling.

"I am sorry my son. I can prepare you for many threats, but a love struck young lady is something even I am not prepared to handle."

Leo looks at him, defeated, as his brothers continue laughing.

Splinter puts a hand around his shoulder.

"I sense there is something else troubling you."

Leo looks down hesitant.

"It's Karai. I always believed there was good in her, but what if I was wrong? What if she really is just as evil as Shredder?"

Splinter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"It is true that Karai has received great influence from the Shredder."

He looks at Leo.

"But we can never give up hope. You must always trust that there is good in someone even if they give you no reason to believe."

"…Hai, sensei." says Leo, uncertain.

* * *

Back at Shredder's lair, Karai enters in a foul mood.

Fishface and Raazar look up from their card game.

"Ah, greetings, Karai." says Fishface walking over to her. "How went the hunt?"

Karai grabs him by one of his protruding fangs, and throws him to the floor.

Fishface rubs his jaws.

"I take it not well."

"What's the matter?" says Raazar. "Trouble dealing with your _boyfriend_?"

"Shut up!" yells Karai. "I had the perfect chance to finish him off until this love crazed, mutant freak got in my way!"

"Oooooh, sounds like someone's got some competition."

Karai glares.

WHAM!

Raazar flies to the floor curtesy of a swift kick to the head by Karai.

She angrily marches off.

* * *

Karai walks into her room. Unlike the rest of the stone and metal base, hers is decorated like a traditional Japanese dojo with a small cot in the corner.

Slowly, she makes her way to the back of the room where a small shrine rests, atop which sits the torn photograph of her mother set in a mahogany frame.

She kneels down before the shrine, taking a long look at the photograph.

She takes a deep breath.

And closes her eyes as she begins her meditation.

All is calm as she stills herself, blocking out all thoughts…

_Shredder may want you to believe you're this ruthless ninja, but I know that deep down you're a good person._

Karai flinches as Leo's voice echoes across her mind.

She tries to still herself again before a new voice intrudes upon her meditation.

_A true ninja cannot afford to show mercy._

* * *

FLASHBACK

Karai charges across the throne room at Shredder, her blade drawn.

Shredder stares her down as she approaches.

She thrusts her blade.

Shredder sidesteps her attack and responds with a powerful kick sending her rolling and skidding across the throne room floor.

"You hesitated." says Shredder as he crosses the room to stand over her.

"For a ninja to show any sign of hesitation or mercy is a sign of weakness. You must steel your resolve. And strike!"

* * *

Karai's fist pounds the floor of her room.

She crosses the room and opens a large wardrobe filled with weapons and equipment.

She grabs item after item, stashing them in her belt before placing her metal facemask over the lower half of her face.

She lifts up her blade, briefly glancing at the steely eyed reflection, before sheathing it at her side.

* * *

Karai exits her room causing Raazar and Fishface to stare at her.

"And where do you think you're going?" asks Raazar.

"Hunting." replies Karai, her tone flat and resolved. "Leo and I have some unfinished business."

"Do you require any assistance?" asks Fishface.

"No." says Karai standing in the doorway with her back to the two stooges.

"When Leo falls…it will be by my blade."

She steps through the doorway into the darkness as the metal doors slam shut behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi hi everyone! That concludes the second chapter of Lethal Love. Told you it would be way longer than the first one. The next chapter will be airing soon. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Rooftop Romance-ish

**Ch. 3: Rooftop Romance...ish**

Out across the New York skyline four turtles leap from rooftop to rooftop.

Leo looks around, his eyes wide with fear.

"Okay, guys. Just another routine patrol. Nothing to worry about."

Raph stares.

"You seem a little tense there, Fearless."

"Who? Me?" asks Leo. "Naaaaah."

Something jumps out in front of Leo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Leo screams as he chucks shuriken after shuriken in a wild frenzy.

He stops, panting from exertion.

In front of him stands a lone squirrel against a rooftop radiator, shivering nervously amidst all the shuriken stuck mere centimeters from his twitching body.

The guys all stare at Leo.

He looks back at them and laughs nervously.

"What's got you so wound up?" asks Raph.

"He's probably just worried about his girlfriend." says Mikey with a smirk.

"I believe you mean girl_friends_." adds Donnie, smiling.

The boys laugh.

"Guys! This is serious!"

"So you keep saying." says Raph.

"Karai is dangerous, and we still don't know anything about this new girl. They're both wildly unpredictable, so it's important that we remain completely visu—OOF!"

Just then Clicky RAMS into Leo in a flying tackle hug!

"Leo-kinz! Ooooooh, I missed you so much!"

She picks Leo up and shakes him around.

"Clicky, I presume?" asks Donnie as Raph smirks.

"Manta-sister." comments Mikey under his breath.

Clicky grips Leo tighter, causing him to let out a pained groan.

"Oh, Leo. I'm so sorry I let that horrid, too-much-makeup-wearing Karai get in the way of our date."

"Date?!" laughs Raph.

"It was not a date!" replies Leo.

"Well, not officially." says Clicky. "But I like to think of it as an unexpected romantic adventure. With minor, _annoying_ interruptions."

"That's great and all." says Raph. "But before we go into all the lovey-dovey details, mind putting my brother down?"

Clickly looks at them all and gasps!

"You're Leo's brothers! I know sooo much about you. We are going to make such great in-laws!"

"In-laws?" asks Mikey.

"It means related by marriage." explains Donnie.

"I know what it means!"

"Picture it." says Clicky. "Our wedding day. Me, in a beautiful dress."

She twirls, two of her hands outstretched as if holding a dress while the other two continue to hold Leo in a death grip.

"And Leo, in a handsome tux."

She dips him and strokes her claw along his face as he squirms, uncomfortably.

"I'm getting misty eyed already." jokes Raph.

"I know, right?" asks Clicky excitedly as she twirls Leo. "We'll march down the aisle, say our vows, handwritten of course, and then on our wedding night I'll tickle his cute little chin, and BITE his adorable little head right off!"

"WHAT?!" screams Leo.

"WHAT?!" screams everyone else.

"Ooooooh, it'll be so romantic! Much more so than with all my other boyfriends."

She lifts up one of the headless dolls around her belt.

Leo stares in horror.

"That is sick, lady!" screams Raph!

"Yeah!" yells Mikey. "Leo can't get married. He's sixteen!"

"Thaaaat's why." responds Donnie, sarcastically.

"Sure, we're a little young," says Clicky. "But love knows no age."

Raph draws his sais. "As much as I would love to see you two tie the knot, I'm gonna have to ask you to drop my brother. Now!"

"Sorry," says Clicky. "But we have other plans. There's a new rom-com playing down at the movie theatre, and we can't be late for our showing. Toodles!"

Clicky spreads her wings and takes off, soaring away with Leo still clutched in her arms.

"Heeeeeeeeelp!"

"After that bug!" shouts Raph.

The three brothers take off in hot pursuit.

* * *

In the distance a dark figure crouches in the shadow of a billboard watching the entire scene unfold.

Her eyes narrow.

* * *

Leo struggles in Clicky's arms as she soars across the rooftops, weaving between billboards and water towers.

"You're gonna love this movie." says Clicky. "It's about this girl who threatens to blow up an entire city just to get her boyfriend out of jail. Doesn't that sound romantic?"

Leo pushes against her.

"You are surprisingly strong." he says as he struggles.

"A girl's gotta be strong to take care of her man. Plus, it helps that I have my spikes hooked into your shell."

Leo looks down and sees the spikes on Clicky's arms wedged into the sides of his carapace.

"I guess you could say I have my _hooks_ in you."

BAM!

Raph tackles her from the side sending her tumbling out of the air and on top of a nearby building.

Donnie and Mikey join him as he leaps onto the rooftop.

"Let Leo go!"

Clicky lifts herself from the ground, annoyed.

"You know, I was hoping to avoid the whole 'fighting among in-laws' thing, but if you really need to get it out of your system then be my guest."

She lowers her scythe tipped arms, readying herself for battle as her other two arms continue to grip Leo tightly to her chest.

The brothers charge!

Raph lunges with his sais, but Clicky jumps into the air using her wings to hover, and delivers a powerful kick to the back of his shell, sending him stumbling across the roof.

Donnie jumps, swinging his staff at her flying form.

She dodges out of the way, then uses one of her scythes to hook the strap across his back.

She spins twice in the air with Donnie SCREAMING as he's swung around before she finally HURLS him through the air right into a nearby billboard.

As she lands back on the roof, Mikey jumps in front of her.

"Hwaaaaaaah!"

He swings his chucks only for Clicky to back up causing them to miss their intended target and instead SMACK Leo right across the face.

"Ow!"

Mikey swings again and again, accidently smacking Leo each time.

"Stop it!" shouts Leo. "It's not working!"

"Sorry, bro!" says Mikey, chucks at the ready. "It's a little hard to get a clear shot with your big ol' head in the way."

"I do not have a big head!"

"It is pretty big." says Clicky. "Just one of the many things I love about you."

As Clicky faces off against Mikey, Raph gets up, rubbing his head.

He sees his chance.

Without a second's hesitation he charges for Clicky, sais drawn.

He leaps at her back, ready to attack.

"Gotcha!"

Clicky's head twists around one hundred and eighty degrees to look at the oncoming Raph with a smile.

Raph stares in horror before—

SLICE!

Raph flies sprawling to the ground, clutching a fresh gash in his arm.

Mikey stares after him, horrified.

"Raph!"

WHAM!

Mikey goes flying backwards as the backside of Clicky's scythe connects with his chin.

"Mikey!" shouts Leo.

Clicky's head twists back around to face the front as she looks over the fallen brothers.

"So, everyone feeling better?"

SHINK!

"Ow!"

Clicky drops Leo, grasping her arm in pain.

Leo quickly glances at her before scrambling out of her reach as his brother run to join him.

Clicky looks from her arms down to a kunai knife wedged into the stone roof a few feet from her.

She bares her teeth.

Everyone looks up to the top of a nearby water tower to see none other than Karai, standing proudly as the moonlight glints off her armor.

Karai leaps off the water tower, flipping once in the air before making a perfect landing on the rooftop.

"Great." says Raph. "As if we didn't have enough trouble."

"Tell me about it." says Mikey. "It's like Leo's on one of those TV dating shows only all the girls want him dead."

Clicky growls at Karai.

"Why are you _always_ ruining our dates?!"

"Let's get one thing straight, bug." says Karai walking forward. "I don't care about your little crush. But as much as I would love to see Leo's head eaten off by some psychotic insect, _I'm_ the only one who gets to finish him off."

She draws her blade.

Leo looks at Karai nervously.

"Karai?"

Karai sends him a toxic glare.

"You were wrong about me Leo. Everything I am is because of Shredder. And the one thing my father taught me above all else?"

She levels her blade.

"No mercy."

The boys get into battle stances, preparing to defend themselves.

The two parties square off, weapons drawn.

Karai glares at them, pouring all her hatred into a single look before—

SHINK!

Karai's blade clashes against Clicky's scythe, just inches from Karai's head.

The two girls stand, blades locked as Clicky stares furiously down at Karai.

"I'm getting a little tired of you always trying to steal my turtle." says Clicky through gritted teeth.

"Now's our chance." says Donnie.

"On it!" shouts Mikey.

He throws down a smoke bomb.

"NO!"

Karai deflects Clicky's blade to the side, desperately lunging towards the smoke cloud only for Clicky to grab her leg from under her sending Karai sprawling to the ground.

Karai looks up as the smoke dissipates, the turtles gone and once again out of her reach.

Clicky stands over her, Karai's ankle still clutched in her claw.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Karai glares up at Clicky hatefully.

"Big mistake."

She pushes herself off the ground and uses her free leg to SMACK Clicky right across the face.

Clicky stumbles backwards, releasing Karai's ankle.

Karai flips into a standing position just as Clicky recovers.

The two girls circle each other.

"Look, it's pretty obvious we both want Leo dead." says Karai. "So, how about I finish him off, and you can have what's left?"

"Oooor," says Clicky. "How about I finish _you_ off, and you can stop running your oversized mouth?!"

The two lunge at each other.

Their blades clash again and again, both girls engaged in an unrelenting fight to the finish.

"Why are you so obsessed with him?" asks Karai, deflecting another jab from Clicky's scythe. "You've barely spoken to him, and clearly he's not interested."

"I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to understand love." says Clicky, all four arms lashing at against Karai's single blade.

"You mean someone with a brain?"

"Pleeeaaase. Leo may not be able to see it, but I know what you really are."

* * *

FLASHBACK

A lone, normal-sized mantis sits on the roof of Shredder's lair, looking down through the glass ceiling.

"When I was still a regular mantis I followed you. After all, a girl's gotta keep an eye on her competition."

Below she watches as Shredder and Karai spar, Shredder beating Karai again and again and again.

"Every day I watched that bucket of bolts you call a father push you around. Threatening you. Abusing you."

As an injured Karai lunges at Shredder one last time, Shredder reels back and SLAMS his fist into her in a finishing blow.

* * *

Clicky's scythes wedge themselves against Karai's blade as she towers over her.

"He treated you like a slave, and you think he _loves_ you?"

Karai grits her teeth as the force of Clicky's mutant strength pushes down against her.

"You wouldn't know love if it punched you in the face!"

WHAM!

Karai flies backwards across the roof as the sting of Clicky's fist sears against the side of her face.

She tumbles and skids across the pavement before finally coming to rest in front of a metal heating vent.

As she groans, Clicky walks towards her, scythes drawn.

"Leo was wrong about you. There's no "good girl" inside you. He may not be able to see it, but I know what you really are: an evil little witch with a heart as cold as her daddy's iron helmet."

Karai glares as Clicky raises her scythes over her.

"So, before you can break my precious little Leo's heart, I'm going to rip yours right out of your—"

WHAM!

Clicky gasps in shock as Karai's fist connects right to her abdomen.

She stumbles back, clutching her stomach as Karai smiles cockily.

"You talk too much." says Karai with a smirk.

Clicky glares as her teeth grind in fury.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She lunges.

Right before she makes contact, Karai tosses down a smoke bomb obscuring her from view.

Clicky charges into the smoke, not slowing down, only to SLAM right into the metal heating vent face first.

She drops to her knees before forcefully pulling her head out of the side of the vent leaving a Clicky shaped dent in the metal.

She falls back on her butt before looking around as the smoke clears only to find Karai nowhere in sight.

"NO!" she shouts as it echoes across the clear night sky.

She sits there frustrated with her scythes crossed across her chest.

One of her hands pops up holding a doll.

"You really do talk too much." says Clicky providing a deep voice for the doll.

"Shut UP, Brad!" she screams in her normal voice.

* * *

Crouched atop a nearby billboard, Karai watches the little scene with a smirk.

She starts to stand only to jerk right back down as her hand clutches her side.

She looks down only to notice a large gash in her side courtesy of Clicky's blades.

She glares.

* * *

Back at the lair, the boys enter supporting Raph.

"Get him to the couch." orders Donnie.

As the other boys gently set Raph down, Donnie goes in to examine the wound on his arm only for Raph to slap him away.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

Master Splinter enters the room.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by Karai and Leo's love struck stalker." says Raph angrily.

"Yeah!" adds Mikey. "Manta-sister was all like 'I love you, Leo' and Karai was like 'I am Shredder's daughter. Prepare to die!'"

Leo shakes his head.

"She was really there to kill me." He looks up as Splinter walks over.

"I know what you said about Karai still having good in her, but…after tonight…"

Splinter puts a comforting hand on his shoulder as he offers Leo a sad smile.

* * *

"UGH! I can't take this anymore!"

SHINK!

Clicky stares angrily as a water tower collapses in front of her, its contents exploding across the rooftops thanks to a new set of scythe-sliced stilts.

Clicky screams again as she paces across the roof, her anger still un-satiated.

"How could Leo keep running away from me?! I mean, I know he's just playing hard to get, but at some point a girl starts to take it personally…Maybe I should fix my hair."

Her hand pops up holding a doll.

"You don't _have_ hair." says the doll.

"SHUT UP, BRAD! UGH!"

She chucks the doll across the rooftop.

"I can't believe I ever ate your head."

She starts to walk off, but stops.

Slowly, she walks over to where Brad landed right beside Karai's kunai knife from earlier.

She stares at the knife.

"Maybe it's not my hair that I need to change."

She reaches down and plucks the kunai out of the stone rooftop.

"Maybe I just need to take a little more interest in Leo's hobbies."

She holds up the knife as her smiling reflection glints of its cold, steel surface.

"After all, if it's a ninja Leo wants, then it's a ninja he'll get."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. It's finals time, as you all may or may not know, but thankfully since mine are almost over I had the chance to get back to this fic and all you wonderful readers! Speaking of, thank you so much for reading!**

**Anyway, I really hope you guys liked the latest chapter. Just one more to go until we reach the hopefully exciting conclusion. Let me know what you guys think! Until next time!**


	4. Marriage Mayhem

**Ch. 4: Marriage Mayhem**

Moonlight gleams across the stained glass of Shredder's lair.

Inside, Karai sits in her room methodically wrapping bandages around her midsection.

She uses a kunai to slice the last bandage, and ties it tight.

Gently, she lays down the kunai next to the framed photograph of her and her mother…and then reaches over and picks up the photo.

She stares at the picture as voices echo through her head.

_A true ninja cannot afford to show mercy. _

_An evil little witch with a heart as cold as her daddy's iron helmet._

_I know that deep down you're a good person._

She tilts the frame so that the glass reflects her searching eyes.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Back at the lair the turtles sit around watching the latest installment of Super Robo Mecha Force Five.

* * *

Captain Coolstar and his crew stand on a barren wasteland planet surrounded by two destroyed fleets of ships as the Gundalien and Squeposian generals glare each other down in front of them.

"You still believe you have a chance against my powerfully awesome power?!" asks the Gundalien general.

"Your powerfully awesome power is no match for the super powerfully awesome power of my power!" retorts the Squeposian.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The two generals attack each other with giant laser swords.

"Captain!" shouts Dr. Blip. "What are we going to do?!"

"I'll tell you what we are going to do!" says Captain Coolstar. "Follow me!"

The crew slowly creeps away from the two battling bad guys, gets into their mecha, and flies away leaving the bad guys behind.

* * *

Raph rolls his eyes.

"Pffft. That's gotta be the lamest ending ever. Who would even do that?"

"You mean that thing we just did to get away from Karai and Clicky?" asks Donnie.

"Manta-sister!" shouts Mikey. "I don't care what she says."

"I'm just glad to be away from them." says Leo stretching out on the couch. "I figure while those two duke it out I'm just gonna lay here until this whole thing blows over."

An alarm BLARES across the lair.

Leo bolts up.

"What's that?"

"It's my police scanner." says Donnie. "I modified it to send up an alarm every time it detects a mention of a possible mutant."

The four turtles run into the lab where Donnie checks his scanner.

"It says there have been multiple reports of an insectoid 'freak' breaking into stores all across town."

"Please tell me it's Spiderbitez." begs Leo desperately.

Donnie smiles at him nervously before flipping a switch causing an officer's voice to come over the scanner.

"Yeah, Mac, we got a robbery down at the bridal boutique on 22nd and Main. Looks like some kind of mantis lady, but…oh, no! She's comin' at me! Aaaaaaah!"

Static.

Leo groans!

* * *

Up top the guys sprint across the rooftops with Leo hanging towards the back.

"According to the police scanner," says Donnie. "Clicky was last seen heading in this direction."

They continue running until Mikey suddenly stops.

"Uuh, guys. I think I found her trail."

Everyone runs back to where Mikey's standing.

They look down at the street to see a flower shop with the front window smashed in, and pink graffiti painting a cute, romantic picture of Clicky and Leo across the sign.

"Well, no one can accuse her of being subtle." comments Raph as he rolls his eyes.

Raph and Donnie leap from the rooftop.

Leo stares fearfully at the store.

Mikey hums "Here comes the bride."

"Knock it off!" shouts Leo as Mikey dodges a smack to the head and leaps down to the street laughing.

* * *

Leo jumps down to join his brother as they slowly enter the store.

The four turtles creep through the rows of flowers, cautiously keeping a look out for any sign of danger.

As Mikey stealthily moves through the aisles he stops to sniff an orchid.

"Mmmmmm." hums Mikey. Suddenly, his nose starts to twitch. "Ah…Ah…_choooo!_"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" shushes Raph. "Will ya keep it down?!"

"I sneezed! What did you want me to do? Hold it in till my head explodes?"

"Raph's right." says Leo. "She could be anywhere, so we have to be extra—"

_"NINJA STRIKE!"_

Clicky suddenly leaps down from the ceiling behind Leo, and shoves a rag over his mouth.

Leo struggles for just a moment before falling limp into her arms.

"Leo!" shouts Raph.

The guys charge towards Clicky.

She leaps back through the air.

"Ninjaaaa caltrops!"

She scatters sharp pieces of metal across the ground causing the boys to dance as they try not to step on them.

"These aren't caltrops!" shouts Donnie. "They're nails!"

"She's stealing our ninja thing!" shouts Mikey.

* * *

Outside the store Clicky flies up from the road onto a nearby rooftop.

She holds Leo in her arms.

"Awwwww, cute even when unconscious."

She gently strokes his head just as the other turtles leap up onto the roof behind her.

"Give him back!" shouts Raph.

The turtles charge.

Clicky turns with a smile as she holds up a large, white ball.

"Ninjaaaa smokescreen!"

She tosses down the ball creating a massive cloud of white powder.

The boys all cough.

"Is this baby powder?!" shouts Donnie.

"Okay! Now she's just being offensive!" shouts Mikey as he chocks on the dust.

As the last of the powder dissipates into the air the three brother look around only to find Clicky gone.

And Leo with her.

* * *

Darkness.

_"Wakey wakey, Leo."_

Leo groans as his eyes slowly struggle to open.

_"Time to get uuuup."_

With a final surge of effort Leo's eyes flutter open only for him to wince seconds later at his pounding head.

"There he is!" says Clicky, practically beaming in front of him

Finally reorienting himself, Leo takes in the image before him, namely that of Clicky sitting across from him at a romantic, candlelit dinner for two set smack dab in the middle of an abandoned warehouse.

He starts to get up only to find himself wrapped in a cocoon of chains from the shoulders down.

He struggles frantically.

"I'm soooo glad you're awake." comments Clicky, completely oblivious to his struggles. "I've never actually used chloroform before so I didn't really know how long you'd be out. Luckily you woke up just in time for the fondue."

She plucks a skewer from the fondue pot, the cheese cascading off it in long, golden cords.

"Open wide!"

"Clicky, wha—"

Clicky shoves the fondue stick right in his mouth, silencing him.

"Oh, you look so adorable all covered in cheese."

Leo quickly slurps down the fondue before continuing.

"What is all this?"

"Our romantic getaway, silly! Complete with dinner for two."

Leo starts to speak again only for another fondue skewer to fly right in his mouth.

"My mother always said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Granted she was talking about devouring prey, but we'll get to that later."

Leo spits out the fondue.

"You can't keep me here!"

"Of course I can!" says Clicky fluttering to his side. "I have the whole night planned out. A romantic dinner, dancing, all leading up to a magnificent proposal!"

"Proposal?!"

"Oooooh, you're right! Who needs a proposal when we're already so much in love? We'll skip straight to the wedding. I even picked up the priest."

She gestures to the side of the room where a priest sits wrapped in chains with a horrified expression.

"Help me."

* * *

Back on the rooftop Raph and Mikey rage, pacing angrily across the roof as Donnie examines the baby powder residue.

"I can't believe that nut job!" yells Raph. "Who does she think she is kidnapping Leo like that?"

"Yeah!" yells Mikey. "And who does she think she is trying to be all ninja-y? That's our thing!"

"Clicky may have attempted to be a ninja." says Donnie smiling. "But that doesn't mean she succeeded."

He looks up as Raph and Mikey follow his line of site to a trial of baby powder covered footprints.

They smirk.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Clicky swings Leo across the dance floor in a wild dance as romantic music plays.

"Isn't this romantic?" says Clicky. "I know most couples wait until after the wedding to have their first dance, but I figured you'd enjoy it much more while you still have a head."

"You could always not eat my head?" suggests Leo nervously.

Clicky laughs.

"Oh, Leo. You're so funny! Now let the wedding commence!"

CRASH!

Just then Donnie, Raph, and Mikey SMASH through the window, immediately rolling into battle poses.

"I object!" shouts Mikey.

"We haven't even gotten to that part!" retorts Clicky angrily.

"Oh. Well I still object!"

"Release the groom!" shouts Raph, leveling his sai.

Clicky growls.

_CRASH!_

Everyone turns just as an army of footbots BURST through the windows on the other side of the building.

Raazar and Fishface pull apart the lower doors before stepping aside to reveal Karai, striding powerfully into the building.

Clicky SCREAMS!

"Why can't you people just be happy for us?!"

Leo looks at Karai with pleading eyes.

She stares at him, then surveys the whole scene.

She draws her blade, and levels it straight at the furious Clicky.

She holds it there for just a moment before shifting it to Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.

"Destroy the turtles!"

The footbots charge.

The turtles and robots collide as the whole warehouse erupts into a giant, chaotic melee!

Footbots charge at Leo, weapons drawn, only for Clicky to quickly slice them to ribbons.

"That is it!" shouts Clicky. "No more interruptions. We are doing this NOW!"

She stalks over towards the cowering priest on the floor.

* * *

On the other side of the room Karai climbs a long chain into the metal rafters of the warehouse.

As she gets to the top she looks down to see Clicky heading for the priest.

She glares.

* * *

Clicky jerks the priest off the ground.

"You. Marry us. Now!"

"I-it's strictly against church policy to—"

"Ugh! You're useless!"

With one hand she grabs the priest's book and then HURLS him through the air.

The priest SCREAMS right before Mikey LEAPS through the air and catches him, rolling the two of them to safety.

"I gotcha, Padre."

"Bless you." says the priest gratefully.

He passes out.

Clicky opens the book.

"Dearly beloved, blah blah blah. Do I? I do. Do you? You do. Congratulations. We're married!"

She shuts the book and tosses it away.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Clicky opens her monstrous maul lined with razor sharp teeth as she leans in towards Leo's head!

Leo SCREAMS!

_BAM!_

Everything moves in slow motion.

Leo stares, his heart beat echoing in his ears.

To his right, Clicky, her razor toothed maul contorted in pain from a foot straight to the face.

And to his left, Karai, her hands grasping the chain she used to swing down from the ceiling and her foot extended into one massive, high velocity kick.

Leo stares in shock until—

Real time.

Clicky hurtles across the room at maximum velocity before SLAMMING right into a stack of wooden crates that all come crashing down on top of her.

Karai swings upwards, completing her arc, before flipping through the air and landing right in front of Leo.

Leo stares up at her with an awestruck expression.

She looks down at him before leveling her sword right at his face.

"Get away from my brother!"

Karai turns just as Raph grabs a metal barrel and hurls it straight for her.

She dodges to the side causing the barrel to hurtle right past her and straight towards Razaar.

"Bradford! Look out!"

Razaar looks up to see the oncoming barrel.

Clicky woozily sits up from the rubble, rubbing her head right when—

_SLICE!_

Razaar's claws slice neatly through the metal barrel right before Clicky's eyes.

Clicky's stares, awestruck as everything turns into a pink tinted slow motion.

_"Those razor sharp claws. That built, toned physique! That beautiful…succulent…head."_

Real time.

The metal shards of the barrel fall around Razaar.

"You'll pay for that, turtle!"

Just then Clicky flutters up to his side and wraps her arms around him.

"Hi, my name's Clicky. What's yours?"

"Uuuuugh, what?"

Clicky calls out. "Leo! We're through!"

She turns back to Raazar.

"So, how do you feel about marriage?"

Raazar, baffled, looks to a smirking Karai.

"I'd run now if I were you."

Raazar looks to the side where Clicky's tickling his chin before he throws her off and bolts straight from the warehouse.

Clicky flutters for a moment.

"Wait! We have so much in common!"

She chases after him.

Karai smiles.

Just then a footbot skull rolls to her feet.

She looks up to see Raph, Mikey, and Donnie helping a now unchained Leo to his feet, the bodies of the remaining footbots littered around them.

Leo looks to Karai.

"You saved me."

Karai glares.

"The only reason I helped you was because I couldn't stand that mantis."

"Manta-sister." corrects Mikey.

"Give it a rest." says Raph.

"Mark my words, turtles." intones Karai. "When the time comes, you will fall. By my hands."

She throws down a smoke bomb.

And disappears.

"What a jerk." says Raph, sneering.

"I don't know, Raph." says Leo smiling. "I think there might be more good in her than she's letting on."

"Soooo, does these mean you and 'Clicky' are married now?" asks Mikey.

Leo looks to the priest.

"Father?"

The priest trudges wearily towards the door.

"As far as I'm concerned this entire incident is divine punishment for eating six microwave burritos before bed."

Leo watches him exit before looking back at Mikey.

"I'm taking that as a no!"

"I wonder whatever happened to Clicky, anyway." questions Donnie

* * *

Razaar runs down the streets SCREAMING as Clicky follows behind him.

"Come back! We're meant to be together! You can't run away from love!"

On Razaar's terrified expression.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: And it. Is. DONE! The last chapter of Lethal Love is finally complete! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY~! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this whole story, and a big, super sappy fanfiction shout out to my pal Niko56 to whom this entire story was dedicated. LOVE YOU NIKO~!**

**You all have been such amazing readers. I couldn't ask for more kind and dedicated people to share this whole experience with. You guys ROCK OUT LOUD! I can't wait to see you all again as we journey across this giant story landscape that we call fanfiction. Until next time!**


End file.
